percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirrors
Mirrors is a one-shot about the son of Helios during the war between The Olympian League and Burning Sun. This one-shot shows you what Luke was doing while he was held captive and what happened to him during The Olympian League: Academy after the students left him. The Story 'Luke Vapor ' Why is love so hard? That's the question I ask myself everyday. I stand here looking at the mirror in my prison, wondering if its right to love. Is it? I am going insane because of you. I am looking at the cuts all over my arm, the dry blood on my forehead. I am a complete mess. The room I am in is surrounded by nothing but mirrors. How did I get here? Well, that's a long story but it seems like I have time. I was protecting my students from an ambush we had on the island. The Olympian League Academy was under attack and we had no available team to protect it. I have no idea how they passed the security system but they did. About 20 demigods were sent after us. ---- "Kids, run!" I yelled to my students. They were all standing still shocked with what just happened. One of the kids had been shot, he was bleeding a lot. "W-What do we do Luke?" asked one of my students, Jason. He was probably one of the oldest of them and just stayed in the academy because he loved helping. "Take them to the emergency room!" I told the 18 year old boy. "What about you?" he asked. "I'll be right behind you." I lied. He nodded then yelled at the other kids and took them off towards the top of the mountain. The academy was at the edge of the mountain and at the moment, was on fire. I couldn't stop the fire it was too much but I could stop the attackers. Two helicopters were dropping Burning Sun members on the island. "Not on my watch." I said and ran towards them. I made a small ball of fire on the palm of my hand and threw it at the helicopter's tail. It hit it but didn't cause much damage, I just gained attention. "Kill him!" yelled one of the Burning Sun members. I recognized him from the Olympian League files, it was the leader of one of it's small group...Tyson Red. Two demigods ran towards me. One tried to stab me with he's spear but I jumped over him and roundhouse kicked him on the face then elbowed the one next to him sending him to the ground. "At least give me a challange." I shouted at Tyson. "We'll kill him!" said a pair of twins. "No...leave him to me." replied Tyson. He walked towards me with a large axeblade in his hand. He stopped about 6 feet from me. "Ready to die?" he asked me. "I was about to ask you the samething," I told him. He smiled then moved his right hand towards me. I took out my sword and blocked the attacked. I moved towards him and tried to hit him on the chest but he blocked it too. He was a very good fighter but so was I. Soon we both had a few cuts on our body but we were pratically even. "Tired yet?" I asked him as a drop of sweat fell down my forehead. "Not even a little." he answered. I knew this wasn't going to end, even if I won the fight the others would still beat me. I used almost all of my energy and put it on my arms, I made a huge ball of fire between my two palms. "Take this!" I yelled at him and threw towards him. Like I expected, he jumped out of the way. The ball of fire hit the helicopter which exploded as soon as it was hit and sent flying the members of Burning Sun who were near. "Fell for it." I smiled then I felt something hit the back of my forehead. I fell on the ground, the last thing I saw was Jason hinding behind a pair of bushes watching. ---- And that is how I got here, the mirror room. I already tried breaking one of them, was useless. Another mirror was behind the mirror I destroyed. What do I do now? Meditate of course. I can't help but just think of April. I feel that something is wrong, that she's in danger. "Please be safe." I whisper to particularly nothing. I continue thinking about her, the last time I saw was about a week ago. She came to say hi and see how I was doing. Unfortunately for me, she had join a team in The Olympian League. I would've joined but I decided not to, for some reason I wanted to stay in the island. Now, I regret it. I'll ask Dan if I can join once I get the hell out of here. Hopefully, he says yes. "Tired?" asked a voice in the room. It seemed to be coming from one of the mirrors. "Depends." I answered as I remained in the same position. "How about you let me go?" "No." the voice replied. "Why haven't you killed me yet then?" "Because we need you." "For what?" "You are bait." "For who?" I wondered. He remained quiet for a minute which gave me enough time to think of the answer. "April..." "Indeed." The voice echoed. "You'll pay for this!" I roared. My whole body went on fire, I started throwing balls of fire madly around. Mirrors broke around me but another emerged. I continued firing but then stopped when I noticed something...or someone. "April?" I asked. She seemed to be inside of a mirror. How could that be? I have no idea, but she was standing there like if she was my reflection. I turned my head to my right and so did she like she was copying my movements or something. "What is this?" "Ahh...you have discovered Aphrodite's Mirror of Love." said the voice. "It shows you on the mirror, your true soulmate." "The Mirror of Love?" It sounded stupid but I couldn't help love the mirror. It show me April, she was beautiful and I couldn't help but adore her. "That's one of the 20 special mirrors in this room Luke," The voice told. "There is more of course." I blasted another mirror but this time it showed me something completely different. It was April, she was screaming in pain. Blood surrounded her. "Stop it!" I yelled at the mirror but nothing happened. "Please..." "The Mirror of Pain." the voice whispered. I blasted another mirror and rapidly turned towards it. At first it was April hold what appeared a baby then the scene change, The Olympian's League main base was on fire, ruins. Then the scene changed once again, a blond kid was in holding a sword but the sword seemed more advance, it was shiny and it almost looked like a lightsaber. The blond kid jumped from a floating building to another then turned. His face...he had the same blue eyes as April. He jumped off the floating building, falling towards the groud. The last scene I saw was, Drake fighting a group of kids in what looked like an Arena. "W-What is this?" I asked, shocked with what I just saw. "The Mirror of Tomorrow." the voice told me. "It shows the future?" "Yes." "Where am I really?" "I was waiting for you to ask," the voice replied. "Welcome to the land of Mirrors, Luke Vapor!" Trivia *Here you may find a few cameos of other stories like The Olympian League: Academy, The Olympian League: Into the Unknown and The Olympian League: 3000. Category:One-shot Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-865